


Exhibition: Bucky

by Mystrana



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, exhibitionist!bucky, insatiable!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrana/pseuds/Mystrana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a three-part series of complete and total smut.<br/>Bucky has a thing for semi-public sex and Steve (that <i>bastard</i>) is taking advantage of it. One thing leads to another, and eventually Tony is roped in to help Steve take Bucky out for a night he won't forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Tests

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write! It's angst-free for those days when you need something sweet/smutty.

“It’s nice of you to let Tony test you for a few hours,” Steve said as he and Bucky waited in Tony’s personal lobby at Stark Tower together.

“The tech upgrades he incorporated into my mechanics are worth a few hours of my time,” Bucky said with a grin.

“Actually-“ Tony’s voice cut through the lobby as he opened the doors and motioned them to come in, “If we went by the market value, you’d owe me roughly 60 hours of your time, based on the current rate of assassins these days. And that’s with the coveted ‘friends and family’ discount.” He raised his eyebrows with a half grin, half smirk.

Bucky and Steve exchanged a brief look as they got up and walked across the room.

“Luckily,” Tony said, “I only need a few hours from you.”

They went through the large double doors into Tony’s workspace, which was set up in several areas for testing. As they walked towards Tony’s main desk, he filled them in on some of the details.

“Basically, we’d like to get an idea of some of your upper limits in strength, speed and stamina,” Tony explained. “The assumption is that you’ve gotten some Hydra-based form of the serum that they treated Steve with.”

“Yeah, fun times,” Bucky replied, rolling his eyes. “I really loved the part where they asked my permission and thought about my physical and mental well-being every step of the way.”

Steve put a comforting arm around Bucky’s waist. “I told you the last thing you needed to do was get more tests done. You don’t have to do this, Bucky.”

Bucky shook his head. “The fact that Tony asked me to come rather than ordered was a pleasant change of pace for me. It’s ok.”

“Anyhow,” Tony was continuing on without missing a beat, “These tests will be helpful towards building a medical history for you and –“

He kept talking, but Bucky was only half listening. His attention was mainly on Steve, who was letting his arm casually slip lower down his waist until his fingers were brushing his hips and then going even lower and –

“So if you’ll just step over here,” Tony finished, indicating the first station and turned to look at the two of them.

Steve moved his hand smoothly and smiled at Bucky, gesturing towards Tony.

“Steve, you can stand where ever you’d like,” Tony said. “The bar is, of course, fully stocked if you find yourself parched.”

“Thanks,” Steve replied, placing his hands behind his back and standing to watch as Bucky headed to the first station.

“I’ve set up a force plate,” Tony explained as he showed Bucky where to stand. “We’re just looking for raw numbers. Go ahead and punch that as hard as you can.”

“Which arm?” Bucky asked.

“Both. Just pick one and we’ll start with that side,” Tony replied.

Bucky felt somewhat silly standing in the middle of the room and punching at a non-moving target, but he made a fist and punched for all he was worth.

“Great!” said Tony, “Let’s get a few more measurements.”

The tests continued in that vein for an hour, with Bucky performing various tasks and exercises while Steve stood and patiently watched.

Bucky was in the middle of running full-speed on a treadmill when JARVIS notified Tony that he had a phone call.

“Just a minute guys,” Tony said, heading towards the doors. “Hang out here, I’ve gotta take this.”

And then he was out of the room and Steve was moving across the room like a lion stalking his prey.

“You look so hot right now,” he said as Bucky slowed and then stopped the treadmill. He was wearing only his shorts, the tank top he had worn long abandoned when he had started to sweat. Sweat was running along the curves of his face, dripping down his back, and glistening on his chest.

Bucky barely had time to step down from the treadmill before Steve was pressed up against him, cupping his face and kissing him with plenty of tongue. Bucky leaned into the kiss with a groan.

“I should have known you had ulterior motives for tagging along today,” Bucky said as Steve kissed and teased the crease of his neck.

“I only assumed we might have an opportunity,” Steve admitted. “Tony is a busy man.” He ran his hands across Bucky’s back and grinned. “But I’d rather talk about you.”

“What about me?” Bucky replied. He felt Steve’s erection through his pants and the thought of having his hands around it made his own shorts feel uncomfortably tight.

“I’ve had to watch you show off for an hour,” Steve replied. “Pretending like you weren’t driving me crazy, like I didn’t want to just kick Tony out of his own office and take you up against the wall –“

Bucky cut him off with a deep kiss. Steve broke the kiss and began to work his way down, biting at Bucky’s nipples, kissing his hipbones and pausing just above the waistband of his shorts. He grabbed the dark fabric and pulled it down.

“What if Tony comes back?” Bucky said, but just saying the words made him even harder. Steve grinned knowingly.

“What if, indeed?” he said, on his knees and dangerously close to Bucky’s rock-hard cock. “What if Tony comes back in the room while I’m kneeling before you, sucking you off-“

Bucky shuddered and moaned as Steve’s words had their intended effect on him. “Please,” Bucky begged.

Steve leaned forward, licking at the tip of Bucky’s erection, just enough to tease. He grabbed Bucky’s hips with his hands and ran his tongue down the crease where hip met thigh, enjoying the noises Bucky made as he tried and failed to be quiet.

“I love hearing you,” Steve said as he ran a hand across Bucky’s skin in a feather-light touch, moving from hip to cock to balls and back again.

“He could be right outside that door,” Bucky protested, but he couldn’t hold back when Steve took his erection into his mouth and began to suck, teasing the tip with his tongue. “Oh! God! Your mouth!” Bucky managed to gasp.

Using his hand on Bucky’s hips as leverage, Steve moved his mouth back and forth, letting one hand trace along Bucky’s naked ass until it came to rest at his entrance. Steve’s fingernail scraped gently against the sensitive skin and Bucky shouted out again. Steve’s warm and wet tongue, the teasing touches, and the chance of being caught was too much – Bucky came with a hoarse cry into Steve’s mouth.

Steve licked his lips as he smiled at Bucky, using his grip on his hips to help him stay standing. “Still with me, soldier?” he asked teasingly.

Bucky was nodding through the post-orgasm haze when they both heard footsteps approaching the door. Steve quickly helped Bucky pull his shorts up and by the time Tony opened the doors, the two were having a conversation about where to go for dinner that night.

“Sorry about the interruption,” Tony said, “But you know how it is.” He waved a hand as though to dismiss the call he had taken. “Shall we pick up where we left off?”

Steve regarded Bucky with a predatory grin before resuming his spot near Tony’s desk. Bucky stood on the treadmill, ever so slightly unsteady, but Tony didn’t notice. He was looking at the output readings and after a few moments, he nodded.

“Great. It looks like we got what we needed from that,” he said. “Let’s move on.”

They went through a few more tests. Bucky couldn’t help but to ask, “So how’s this all turning out?” as Tony looked over another screen.

“You’ll see here,” Tony said, pointing to a few lines, “This baseline is how Steve performed on these tests.”

“And that’s my line up there?” Bucky asked, unable to stop the grin that spread across his face.

“That’s your line, up there,” Tony agreed.

“You’re not beating me in everything,” Steve protested. “I have a higher top speed – look, there.”

“That’s one thing, yes,” Bucky said.

Steve bit back another reply and Tony lead Bucky to the final testing station. Unlike the other stations, Bucky was unsure what this last one was for. It consisted of what looked like two ladders parallel to each other, about three feet in between them.

“We’re going to finish up with something easier,” Tony explained. “This is to test your flexibility. You’ll use the bars for support as needed and we’re going to go through several different stretches.”

They had gotten through two of the ten stretches when JARVIS announced another phone call.

“I just need fifteen more minutes here, let them hold,” Tony said impatiently.

The call was too important to be held for fifteen minutes. With a frustrated shrug, Tony walked out of the room again. “Five minutes and I’ll be right back,” he promised.

The doors had barely clicked into place before Steve had crossed the room, pressing his body up to Bucky’s again. “Five minutes,” he said. Bucky could feel his half-hard erection against his thigh.

Bucky met his enthusiasm. “I like a challenge,” he replied, running his hands along Steve’s shirt collar and down the front. His metal arm whirred as he used it to grab roughly at Steve’s hair and bring their mouths together for a breathless kiss.

“Just like that,” Steve said, breathing heavily. His tongue darted into Bucky’s mouth, teasing and retreating and he nipped lightly at Bucky’s lips and tongue. One hand reached down to his own pants to unzip and pull out his wet cock and another hand tugged at Bucky’s shorts, pulling them down for the second time that afternoon.

Bucky was hard, his cock twitching with each thought of what they were about to do. Steve grabbed Bucky's erection, running his hand roughly up and down the length until Bucky was pressing back into his hand, trying to get him to speed up.

“Bend over,” Steve commanded and Bucky turned, facing one of the sets of bars. He leaned over, grabbing the bar with one hand and reaching with his metal hand to start fingering himself, moving slowly at first and speeding up quickly.

“God damn,” Steve said, bringing one hand to Bucky’s hip and the other to his own erection, touching himself while he tried to wait patiently. When Bucky added a second finger, Steve practically growled. He pulled a small packet of lube from his pocket, tearing it open and applying the cool liquid even as he grabbed Bucky’s arm with his other hand, pulling it to the side.

“Fuck!” Bucky said.

Steve was not about to deny the request. Using his hand to position himself, he slid into Bucky. There was just enough resistance to make them both cry out in pleasure blended with a delicious hint of pain.

“You’re fucking amazing,” Steve said, pulling almost completely out and then thrusting back in, holding back a groan even as Bucky swore loudly.

“Fuck, Steve, I know,” Bucky replied in short gasps. “We just spent all afternoon proving that!”

“Touch yourself,” Steve said, his fingers gripping Bucky’s hips tightly. “I want to feel you come.”

Bucky obliged, stroking himself feverishly.

Steve kept up a strong, steady pace as he bent forward and whispered, “We’ve only got a minute left, better hurry or Tony will catch us –“

Bucky tensed at the words, Steve’s breath hot on his ear and with a strangled cry, he came, his muscles clamping down on Steve. He thrust three more times before he lost himself in the hotness of Bucky’s ass, coming harder than he thought possible.

“God damn,” Steve said as the last waves of his orgasm crashed through him. He pulled out and turned Bucky around. “Did you catch it?” he asked and Bucky nodded. Steve took Bucky’s hand and licked at it, lapping up the warm cum collected in the palm of his hand. “You taste so good.”

Bucky grinned. “I know,” he said again. “We’ve spent all afternoon proving that too.”

The sound of Tony’s returning footsteps led to a hasty redressing process. Bucky’s face was red and flushed and Steve’s hair was mussed and he was breathing heavily when Tony re-entered the room.

“Ready to finish up guys?” Tony asked as made his way over. If he noticed anything amiss, he didn’t seem to indicate it.

Tony guided Bucky though the remaining stretches. The testing complete, he smiled broadly at Bucky.

“Thanks for taking the time to do this,” Tony said.

“It was no problem,” Bucky replied with a teasing wink. “I had a good time.”

“We’ll be seeing you around then,” Steve said with a nod towards Tony.

The two turned to leave, just as Tony spoke again. “Oh, and you know, I think I forgot to mention it when we got started, but I was recording those tests for scientific purposes.”

Steve froze and Bucky’s knees nearly gave out on him as Tony’s words caused a new wave of desire to surge through his cock when he realized their tryst had been caught on film.

“Is that so?” Steve said, his voice even.

“It is,” Tony replied with a knowing smirk.

Steve was about to say something else when he noticed The Look on Bucky’s face that said _let’s get out of here so you can fuck me right now if not sooner._

“I’m sure you’ll enjoy it,” Steve said instead, grabbing Bucky’s hand as the two nearly sprinted out of the room. “For science!”


	2. The Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is irredeemable smut. 98% smut, 2% plot, but dang it - that 2% is SUPER IMPORTANT as it sets us up for the final installation of what I have decided to call "Exhibition: Bucky." Yeah, maybe I'm not the greatest at titles, but it makes me smile, so there's that. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter too, so I hope you guys enjoy it.

“Lower, please,” Bucky begged. His eyes were closed but he could _feel_ Steve’s cocky grin against the skin of his hips.

Pleas of “please” turned into a groan of relief when Steve finally took pity and enveloped Bucky’s neglected erection in his warm, perfect mouth.

A little while later, the two were lying next to each other in their bed, comfortable in the afterglow of their lovemaking. The peaceful silence went on for several minutes and Steve was starting to close his eyes to fall asleep when Bucky spoke.

“You know,” Bucky said, “I wonder if Tony ever watched that video.”

Steve chuckled as he draped his arm across Bucky’s chest and brushed his lips against his stubbly cheek. “I think that’s your way of saying you wanna go for another round.” He ran his hand to softly cup Bucky’s cock.

“You’re partially right,” Bucky said, grinding lightly against Steve’s hand, “But I was just thinking – he wouldn’t have told us if he didn’t want to go somewhere with it. Don’t you agree?”

“So you’re thinking about Tony, hm?” Steve said, drawing back his hand, dragging his fingernails gently across Bucky’s thigh.

Bucky’s muscles tensed at the touch and he shivered. “I’m 90% thinking about you, but yes, 10% wondering what it could be like if we invited him to join us. On a one time basis, I think.”

Steve nodded thoughtfully. “I like what we have and want to keep it that way,” he admitted. “As long as we agree it would be one time, I’m willing to experiment. But let’s say that Tony has to reach out to us first, ok?”

“That sounds like a plan, Captain,” Bucky said with a mock salute. His other arm moved to pull Steve closer so they could kiss. It started gently as they pressed their lips together, taking a moment to enjoy the electricity between them beginning to build. Bucky teased his tongue against Steve’s lower lip, sucking softly on his lip in a promise of things to come.

Steve pulled back from the kiss, panting, his previous sleepiness forgotten. He climbed on top of Bucky, straddling his waist and licking and biting lightly at Bucky’s ear. “Now that I think about it, I could use a shower,” he whispered, as he slowly brushed his body flush against Bucky’s before abruptly breaking the contact completely and moving off of the bed.

“Tease!” Bucky said. A broad grin lit up his eyes in a way that went straight to Steve’s groin as he slowly stood up to follow him to the bathroom.

The steamy hot water was running in no time at all, the water tracing a path down Steve’s back as he pinned Bucky up against the cold tile to pick up where their last kiss had left off.

“Mmm,” Bucky murmured into the kiss, running his hand along Steve’s back before bringing it to Steve’s shoulder and giving Steve a little push until they were both standing under the spray. “Let me help you clean up,” he said, grabbing the soap from its shelf and lathering up his hands before running them along Steve’s chest, shoulders and arms, taking the time to massage the muscles as he went, using his metal fingers to work into the deep tissue.

Steve relaxed into Bucky’s touch as the water washed the soap away. “Think you missed a spot,” he said softly, pressing his hips against Bucky’s hips.

“I didn’t say I was done yet, did I?” Bucky replied, faking a scandalized innocence. He knelt down in front of Steve and, locking his gaze on Steve, took the very tip of Steve’s hardening erection in his mouth.

Steve found himself gripping Bucky’s wet, dark hair as Bucky lavished his cock with the same slow and sensuous attention of his earlier massage, one hand reaching up to trace the line of Steve’s chest and tease at his nipples. “Oh god Bucky, that’s perfect,” he said, arching into the touch.

He could see Bucky grinning as he sat back. “I know.”

“Well if you’re not going to finish what you started,” Steve said, taking Bucky by the arms and helping him to his feet before turning him around and pressing him back up against the tile.

Bucky shuddered as his chest came into contact with the condensation on the tile. He shuddered again when he felt Steve’s tongue licking a path down his spine towards his tailbone. And once more when Steve’s tongue paused for just a moment before going even lower.

“You really are perfect,” Steve said, pointing his tongue and pressing it firmly past the tense ring of muscle. Bucky writhed back, the roughness of Steve’s tongue setting off every sensitive nerve until he wasn’t sure if he was swearing or just incomprehensibly moaning, but he was sure he was enjoying it.

The water was beginning to go cool and the drops hitting his flushed skin left him with tingly goosebumps while Steve fucked him with his tongue. Bucky could tell he was getting close, his balls were tightening and –

Steve grabbed Bucky’s cock in a rough and wet grip with one hand and pumped and Bucky arched back, pushing himself on Steve’s tongue as he came hard, his cum arcing on the tile wall as the water went completely cold.

Easing back slowly, Steve supported Bucky with one hand while turning off the water with his other hand. After a moment, Bucky turned around to face Steve, noticing his erection. “Need a hand with that?” Bucky grinned, his voice hoarse.

“If you don’t mind,” Steve said, and he flushed just a bit at his cheeks and ears, “I got a bit carried away when I saw how much you were enjoying my tongue.”

Bucky laughed as he dropped back to his knees. “Yes, Steve, you should definitely apologize for thinking about my pleasure over yours. That makes complete sense.” And then his mouth was back over Steve’s hard cock, his tongue tracing the line of his head and flicking at the slit and it wasn’t long before Steve was giving him a warning that he was about to come.

Except for instead of saying “I’m about to come,” like a normal, considerate person would, Steve said, “Can you imagine what Tony would do if he had a video of us here in the shower?” which caused Bucky to moan loudly around his cock which pushed Steve over the edge and he came with a groan, his hips moving slowly in time to the waves of his orgasm.

“You really must not want to sleep tonight,” Bucky muttered with a short yawn as he gently pushed Steve away and stood up.

The picture of innocence, Steve smiled as he grabbed Bucky’s towel and handed it over. “It’s your fault. I would have fallen asleep contently earlier this evening had you not had to bring up the existence of a certain recording.”

“Stop talking,” Bucky said in a voice that could almost be considered a whine as he dried off with the soft towel.

“Can’t help it,” Steve said, wrapping his towel around his waist after brushing his teeth, “You’re the one who secretly dreams about me dragging you to the Stark Tower lobby, the public one, and fucking you in front of everyone.”

“Steve!” Bucky whined, rolling his towel and snapping it at Steve’s smug face. “I’m tired. I want to get some sleep.”

Steve sidestepped the towel and pressed his lips against Bucky’s. “I think I misheard you,” Steve whispered. “You want to go up on the roof and let me fuck you until you scream and wake the neighbors?”

Bucky groaned, half in frustration and half in pleasure.

*

The next day, Tony Stark found he had a problem. True, it was the kind of problem that would go away if he ignored it for long enough, but where was the fun in that?

 _And_ , he reasoned to himself, _If I take care of the problem now, I can get back to work sooner._

That decided, Tony said, “JARVIS – hold my calls for the next ten minutes, if you will.”

“Red level calls will still come through per previous instructions,” JARVIS responded.

“Yes, yes,” Tony said with a wave of his hand. “I know.”

He dropped his hand to his lap and gently stroked his problem through his pants. He had told himself that he wasn’t going to watch the recording he took, that he had just been giving his friends a hard time when he had caught on to their little escapades, but then his brain (and cock) helpfully reminded him of the noises that Bucky made – noises that had been audible even through the heavy doors of his lobby.

“Leaving me like a teenager getting all hot and bothered every time I think about it,” Tony muttered as he let his touch become rougher, his pants muting the sensation just enough to keep the touch teasing and nothing more.

With his other hand, he brought up the visual/audio file that he had thought about opening nearly daily for the past two weeks and pressed play, the file already _conveniently_ queued to the part where he was stepping out of his office and Steve was making his way over to Bucky, his erection so noticeable that Tony was surprised it was Bucky’s noises that had given them away.

Tony’s eased open his pants, pulling down the zipper and pulling out his hardening cock. When video Bucky grabbed video Steve by the hair with his metal hand, Tony couldn’t help but to moan as his cock went to full attention in a heartbeat.

Yeah, he wasn’t ashamed to admit that Bucky’s mechanical arm got him a little hot and bothered. Or a lot. It seemed only fair; after all, they had used his office for their kinks, hadn’t they?

Imagining that his hand was really Bucky’s, Tony closed his eyes for a moment as he stroked himself slowly, letting the audio recording help complete the fantasy by providing the whirring sound of metal and gears.

When he opened his eyes to the image of Bucky prepping himself with his metal fingers, Tony just about lost it as he groaned loudly, his hand speeding up almost involuntarily as he found himself so close to completion. He heard Steve growl on the recording and when they started fucking frantically and roughly, Tony had to force himself to stop for a moment, simply watching the muscular blonde moving in and out of that ass –

“God damn,” Tony breathed, wincing. He started to touch himself again. He was so close it hurt.

And then Steve leaned over and whispered something to Bucky that the recording didn’t pick up on, but whatever he said, it was the right thing – Bucky’s head arched back, his eyes closed and his mouth opened as he let out a sensual moan that didn’t just bring Tony over the edge, it drop kicked him over and he came into his hand, his cock pulsing over and over until, slowly, the orgasm subsided and he sat for a minute, watching as he appeared on the screen only moments after the other two had gotten redressed.

Tony was just about to grab a tissue to clean up his hand when JARVIS announced a call: “Red Level – Steve Rogers calling.”

“Ok, ok,” Tony said as he found the box of tissues in his desk drawer and began to wipe down his hand, “Put the call through. Better be important.”

“Hey Tony,” came the voice of Captain America himself, sounding like he normally did and not like the video recording where he swore and growled and made noises that might be illegal in several states.

“What’s up Steve?” Tony replied, sounding like someone who had just jacked off to a (somewhat) illicitly-gotten video of the person he was now talking to.

There was a short pause, just enough that Tony was starting to wonder if there was an actual, real problem when Steve spoke again. Tony could imagine just that hint of a blush around the ears that Steve got whenever someone made an off-color remark. “I’ve been thinking,” Steve said slowly.

“Always dangerous, Cap,” Tony replied automatically. “You could hurt yourself.”

“Hilarious as always, Tony,” Steve replied, his tone perfectly conveying the accompanying eye roll.

“Well don’t keep me on the edge of my seat then,” Tony said.

Another short pause and then, “I’d like to discuss a proposal with you,” Steve said.

Tony felt his heart rate pick up by just a few beats. His cock was more than happy to remind him about the video he had just finished watching. “Go on,” he said.

“How do you feel about, um, helping me plan a little surprise for Bucky?” Steve finally said, the words coming out in a rush.

Tony grin widened into a full-blown smirk. Bingo. He knew the only appropriate response to that request: “Let’s work out the details, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you guys know how this is going to end... :D


	3. The Main Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony take Bucky out and everyone has a really, really good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys better strap in, because this is several thousand words of the most ridiculous smut I have written to date. As ever, enjoy.

Bucky looked great when he dressed up -- his black on black suit was fitted in a way that assured all eyes were on his backside.

“This should be fun,” Bucky said as he reached out to straighten Steve’s blue tie. He dropped his voice to a whisper as they walked through the doors of the restaurant, an expensive place they would have never picked on their own, “You think Tony’s gonna ask us something?”

Concealing his slight smile by turning towards the hostess, Steve replied, “I guess we’ll find out, won’t we?” He had found it nearly impossible to keep this secret for the full week, but he had managed and he wasn’t about to spoil it now.

“Mr. Rogers? Mr. Barnes?” the hostess asked as she approached them, a beautiful young lady draped in delicate black, “Your party is waiting for you, if you’ll follow me, please.”

They followed her through the dark, buzzing restaurant, the smell of roasting garlic and rosemary wafting from the kitchen as they were led to a table near the center of the room. The round table was covered by a floor length, satin white tablecloth and partially encircled by a tall, circular booth upholstered in black velvety fabric.

Tony was sitting in the booth, off to one side, a glass of wine already poured for himself and the bottle opened and ready to be shared. Steve gestured for Bucky to sit down first and once Bucky had scooted to the back of the table, Steve sat down next to him.

“Your waiter will be with you in just a moment,” the hostess said with a smile before disappearing back to the front.

“Steve, Bucky,” Tony said with an acknowledging nod. “It’s good to see you two back in New York so soon. Wine?”

Bucky shook his head, the movement causing his neatly combed hair to fall from behind his ear to hang in front of his face. “If you’re trying to get us drunk before proposing something crazy, I’ll have you know that’s not really a sound tactic.”

Steve couldn’t help but laugh softly at Bucky’s to-the-point words. “Some wine would be great,” he said to Tony.

“I took the liberty of ordering us some garlic bread as well,” Tony said as the wine was passed and poured. “It is quite frankly the best garlic bread you will ever eat.”

“So why are we here?” Bucky tried again, but before either Tony or Steve could reply, the waiter had arrived with the promised garlic bread. He introduced himself and assured them they could take a few minutes to look over the menu before he came back.

Steve shifted closer to Bucky as their waiter took his leave, placing a hand casually on Bucky’s thigh as he accepted a small plate with a piece of bread from Tony.

Bucky automatically reacted into the touch, his eyes taking on that lustful haze they got whenever Steve touched him like that in public.

So when Steve leaned in to give Bucky a kiss, Bucky gladly returned the gesture, leaning to meet Steve’s mouth halfway. What he didn’t expect was a second hand to be placed on his other thigh, just inches from his crotch. Bucky broke the kiss, and turned to face Tony, his cheeks turning a faint shade of pink.

“If you don’t want us to kiss in front of you, you could just say so,” Bucky said. And then he looked at Steve and he understood instantly.

“Bucky,” Steve said quietly, just loud enough that Bucky knew Tony could hear too, “Tony’s agreed to help make tonight very special for you. If you don’t want this –“ he paused, and both his and Tony’s hands moved ever so slightly higher – “Just let us know now, and no hard feelings.”

“Like I would say no to this,” Bucky said, his voice just a step above a breathless moan as Steve moved his hand to brush against his beginning erection.

“Good to hear,” Tony replied, his trademark smirk in full force as he slid his hand to the inside of Bucky’s thigh, casually tracing circles on the fabric of his pants.

“Mmm,” Bucky felt as though his pants were too warm and too tight and he wished that he had gone with the looser fit of his navy blue suit. “Steve – I can’t even begin with you right now,” he said. “Telling me to wear this outfit. Insisting my ass looked too good not to show off.”

Steve smiled. “You know that wasn’t a lie, don’t you?” His hand brushed against Bucky’s hardening cock again, the fabric of the pants dampening the sensation and Bucky tried to arch up against Steve’s hand surreptitiously.

“No,” Bucky admitted.

“Shall we tell him the plans for the evening?” Tony asked.

“I feel like the element of surprise suits us tonight,” Steve replied. Neither of them stopped moving their hands along the lines of Bucky’s legs as they sipped at their wine and tasted the garlic bread. Bucky groaned as his erection strained against his pants, gripping the table in tortured pleasure.

Steve took a small piece of the garlic bread and brushed it against Bucky’s lips. Bucky opened his mouth, accepting the treat and sucking gently on Steve’s lingering fingers.

“But,” Steve amended, cupping Bucky’s erection with a firm squeeze and whispering low into his ear so that Tony couldn’t hear, “I should probably let you know that we are planning to absolutely wreck you tonight.”

Bucky whimpered, unable to stop himself from grinding against Steve’s hand, the fact that anyone in the restaurant could be looking only making his skin flush deeper and his erection pulse.

“Here comes our waiter,” Tony said matter-of-factly and he and Steve withdrew their hands, leaving Bucky to suppress a mewl at the sudden lack of sensation.

“Have you had a chance to look through our menu?”

Bucky was positive his face was still tinged red and he didn’t trust his voice, but then Tony spoke up calmly and smoothly, “Everything looks wonderful. I’ll have the lobster ravioli, thanks.”

And then Steve, without missing a beat: “Good choice Tony. I’m going to try the shrimp salad.”

All eyes were on Bucky then and he picked up the menu, scanning the options quickly. “I, uh,” he cleared his throat, wanting to glare at whoever just touched his thigh, “I’ll get the scallops.”

“Great. I’ll put that order in right away.” And with that, the waiter was gone again.

“I guess that gives us, what, twenty minutes?” Steve asked. His hand was back on Bucky’s thigh.

“The restaurant is packed,” Tony said, grinning when Bucky bit his lip to hold back a groan. “Maybe thirty.”

“You guys,” Bucky said, trying to shift in his seat to bring his aching cock into contact with Steve’s hand.

“We have been giving him a hard time,” Steve said thoughtfully, ghosting his fingers over Bucky’s crotch.

“Maybe you should do something about it,” Tony suggested. Casually, he glanced around the restaurant. “No one’s looking right now.”

And then Bucky watched as Steve carefully and _quickly_ sank down from the booth to under the table. Bucky met Tony’s eyes and damn if Tony didn’t seem to be enjoying this too much.

“Damn nice suit, Barnes,” Tony said, running his hand down the visible length of tie.

Bucky started to respond when he was grasped firmly by Steve’s hands, pulling him to the very edge of the seat. And then those hands reached up and, gently pushing aside the tablecloth, undid the button of his pants.

“My but your face is red,” Tony said softly. “People might talk. Tony Stark and Bucky Barnes, enjoying a very – intimate – evening – together.“ Each word punctuated by a lingering touch while Steve unzipped his pants, freeing his cock and immediately bringing his lips around the head, sucking lightly.

Bucky nearly jumped up from the seat as the warm heat of Steve’s mouth enveloped his erection and holy _shit_ , Steve was sucking his cock under the table at a ridiculously fancy restaurant and Bucky couldn’t give any warning before he came so hard he wasn’t sure if he had managed to keep from shouting out.

Through the ensuing haze, he could feel Steve softly suckling at his cock, milking the last few drops of cum and he could see Tony had leaned against the high back of the seat, his arousal evident.

“That was so hot,” Tony said, “To see you biting your lip, trying not to scream –“

Bucky could feel his cheeks burning as he blushed. “Despite whatever plans you guys might have made and despite my reactions to said plans,” he managed to say in a mostly even tone, “I am hungry and would like to eat dinner without being kicked out.”

His response made Tony grin in delight and before Bucky knew what was happening, Steve was back next to him and Tony had disappeared under the table, but not before uttering, “a challenge!”

“Steve,” Bucky started to say, the rest of his sentence buried beneath a tender kiss that tasted like Steve and himself mingled together. Knowing where those lips had been just moments ago gave Bucky a jolt of electricity traveling from his own lips down his torso to his groin. “That is the hottest thing you have ever done for me,” Bucky finally managed to say when he broke away from the kiss.

And Steve was saying something about how he was glad it was working out so well, but when Tony started to lick at his incredibly sensitive cock, Bucky couldn’t follow the words coming out of Steve’s mouth.

“Ahhh,” he cried softly, slamming a hand to his mouth.

“You know how Tony feels about a challenge,” Steve said, pulling Bucky’s hand away from his mouth and intertwining his fingers with Bucky’s.

Bucky nodded, his eyes dark. Beneath the table, Tony was licking his exposed cock so softly and lightly that he almost thought he was imagining the touches.

The constant hum of the restaurant just barely drowned out the whimpering noises Bucky made as his cock began to harden again. He reached down, his metal hand tangling in Tony’s short hair and Tony groaned, feeling the cool metal fingers on his scalp.

Steve smiled at Bucky as he spoke conversationally, “Tony was telling me how much he wants you to test out your arm on him personally, you know.”

Grinning, Bucky let his metal fingers drop lower, tracing the line of Tony’s face. He was rewarded with another strained groan that reverberated around his fully erect cock. Bucky closed his eyes in an attempt to compose himself, but Tony was relentless, his mouth around Bucky’s erection moving faster and faster and then slower, his tongue teasing along the underside of his cock and his hand around Bucky’s taut balls.

He knew he wasn’t going to last long this time either, but Bucky almost managed to breathlessly warn Tony of his impending release. “I’m – about – to – Oh my God!” The last three words were loud and cut through the noise of the restaurant as he came and he might have jerked up and bashed Tony’s head into the table but he wasn’t sure because all he could feel were waves of pleasure crashing over him.

Steve was shaking his head with a giant grin across his face. “Just listening to you is making it so hard to want to finish our meal here. Look, everyone’s turned your way,” he added.

Bucky was flushed bright red and he had put his head on his arms on the table. He lifted his head to confirm that Steve wasn’t lying and saw that many people were peering curiously at their table.

“I wonder if they suspect anything,” Steve muttered to Bucky, voice low and hot on his ear. He knew to the other restaurant patrons it probably looked like he was comforting a friend who had heard some unpleasant news. “If they knew,” Steve said as he carefully snuck his hand to rest on Bucky’s thigh again, “They’d probably want to take a turn under this table.” Bucky groaned.

A minute passed and when everyone had gone back to their meals, Steve gave Tony the all clear. Tony reappeared, rubbing the back of his head lightly.

“While I appreciated the enthusiasm as confirmation of my expert skill,” Tony said, “I don’t think there was any reason to repay me with a mild concussion.”

Bucky winced apologetically. “Sorry,” he said, his mind still in the pleasant afterfog of his second orgasm. He paused before adding, “But I am going to blame you for being down there in the first place. Dangerous place to be.”

“Worth it,” Tony said without missing a beat. “Plus I consider the challenge won.”

“We didn’t get kicked out,” Bucky said in protest. “I was quiet.”

Tony and Steve gave him a look and Bucky blushed yet again.

“Mostly -- mostly quiet,” he amended.

It was only a few minutes later that their food arrived. It was quite delicious and Steve and Tony took a break from teasing the slightly flushed man between them – for a little while, anyhow.

“You know,” Steve said, “The garlic bread was really excellent, but I feel like our other appetizer was perhaps even better.”

“Oh, undoubtedly,” Tony said. “You’re a lucky man, Rogers.”

“I know,” Steve said, rather seriously.

“And a sap, yes, we all know that,” Tony replied with a laugh. Bucky and Steve shared a brief, sweet kiss.

Bucky was glad to have a break to eat – the possibilities for the rest of the night were endlessly running through his mind. Before long, though, they were finishing up. Tony insisted on taking the check and Steve finally let him after Tony insisted he was treating them as friends and not because he was trying to pay them in a roundabout way for their time together.

“Besides,” Bucky said, flashing his teeth when he grinned, “At our going hourly rate, you’d have to buy more than one fancy meal to pay for us. Even with the coveted ‘friends’ discount.” He raised his eyebrows to imitate Tony’s ever-present smirk.

Tony chuckled, hearing his words repeated back to him. “Good choice to drop the ‘family’ part of that discount,” he laughed. Steve shook his head, but he was smiling too.

The three of them took a taxi to their next location, which just happened to be Stark Tower. Bucky looked at Steve as they entered the building at the ground level.

“Well, it’s too late for anyone to still be in the lobby, but we figured you might enjoy the location anyhow,” Steve said brightly.

“Did you mention the recently upgraded security cameras that are recording that lobby from three different angles at all hours?” Tony asked casually, unable to stop from clapping his hands together when his words had their predictable effect on Bucky. “Is he always this wonderful?”

Steve grinned fondly at Bucky, “He’s absolutely insatiable.”

Bucky tugged at his hair behind his ear, petulant. “It’s not like you’ve complained, anyhow.”

“Oh, God, no,” Steve said. “You’re amazing.”

Tony laughed. “You two are so sweet I’m going to get diabetes waiting for you to finish affirming your love for each other.”

“You’re just jealous,” Bucky said immediately, sticking out his tongue.

“And surely you’ve heard the phrase ‘don’t stick that out unless you plan to use it’ before, right?” Tony asked, crossing towards Bucky and planting a chaste kiss on his cheek.

Steve laughed as Bucky blinked and stepped back from Tony. “Come here, Bucky,” Steve said, dropping his voice low for a moment, “Let me know if there’s anything you’d rather not have happen.”

“It’s all good,” Bucky said with a cocky grin. He surveyed the lobby, taking in the arrangement of chairs and sofas carefully arranged around the large waiting area. At the back of the room was the receptionist’s large desk.

“First order of business,” Tony declared, “You’re wearing too many clothes. And I don’t care how damned nice your ass looks in those pants, I want them gone.”

“Seconded,” Steve said. The two of them descended on Bucky, Steve reaching from behind to unbutton Bucky’s suit coat and Tony pressing his lips against Bucky’s as his hand casually unbuttoned and flicked down the zipper of Bucky’s pants.

Tony’s facial hair brushed against Bucky’s lips, the sensation so different from Steve’s always freshly shaven face. The two men explored each other’s mouths while Steve’s fingers worked deftly to first loosen Bucky’s tie and then to undo his dress shirt buttons. Steve eased the shirt off Bucky’s shoulders and arms before tossing it off to the side and letting his hands roam along the newly exposed skin.

Bucky wrapped his metal arm around Tony, pulling the other man closer. Tony leaned in to the touch eagerly. “I’ve got to thank you for earlier,” Bucky said. He dropped down to his knees in front of Tony, reaching for Tony’s pants, using his metal hand to pull down the zipper. “Steve, you wanna help me thank the nice billionaire playboy philanthropist smart guy?”

Steve laughed as Tony raised an eyebrow. “You guys been talking about me, hm?”

“Only as appropriate,” Steve said as he moved from behind Bucky to Tony’s side. He helped Bucky make quick work of Tony’s pants and underwear, tossing them to join Bucky’s clothes in a forgotten heap.

Standing naked, his erection aching to be touched, Tony couldn’t hold back a deep groan when Bucky wrapped his metal hand around the base of his cock and slowly and gently ran his fingers up and down the hard length, his other hand running down Tony’s thigh.

“We talked about how you wanna get off on my arm,” Bucky said nonchalantly, his fingers ghosting along Tony’s cock.

“It’s a damn nice piece of machinery,” Tony said with a small shrug.

“Not as nice as his ass,” Steve said as he ran his hand down Tony’s chest, pausing to tease each of his nipples into hard little nubs.

“It’s a matter of perspective –“ Tony replied, his voice unsteady on the last syllable as Bucky leaned in to take the head of his erection in his mouth, running his metal hand down to cup Tony’s balls. “Shit,” Tony said, grabbing Bucky’s dark and long hair to steady himself. “Holy fuck.”

“He’s damn good, isn’t he?” Steve said softly, running his tongue along Tony’s neck and nipping gently at his collarbone. Tony had seen the way Steve had whispered to Bucky in the video, but the video didn’t do justice to the way Steve’s breath whispered over his skin, the way Steve’s words made a shudder run down his spine.

Bucky experimented, trying to find the best way to extract those little gasping moans from Tony as he teased Tony’s cock with both his mouth and his metal fingers. He eventually settled on running his fingers along the Tony’s shaft while he teased the head with his tongue.

“I’m getting close,” Tony warned and shouted out when Steve ran his fingers down Tony’s back, letting them dip lower and lower. Tony was torn between wanting to push back against Steve’s fingers and thrust into Bucky’s mouth.

“What do you think, Bucky?” Steve said, “Shall we?”

Bucky pulled back for a moment, sitting on his heels and pretending to consider the question while Tony arched his back, desperate for the contact. “Let’s switch.” He grinned up towards Tony. “There’s no sense in hurrying, is there?”

“No, I suppose not,” Steve said as Tony bit his lip in frustration.

But in a moment, Tony was back to swearing loudly when Steve took Tony’s cock fully in his mouth at the same moment that Bucky eased one of his metal fingers slowly into Tony’s ass, the cool metal sliding smoothly back and forth. The two moved in sync, building up a quick pace that had Tony moaning and crying out “oh fuck” when he came.

Steve helped guide Tony to one of the chairs and Tony sat down heavily. “Holy shit, you two,” was all he could say as he caught his breath.

“God, Steve, you have the patience of a saint,” Bucky said as he turned to his lover who was still fully clothed and fully erect.

Steve shrugged. “You’re worth the wait,” he said with a small blush.

“Diabetes,” Tony said from his seat. “I’m going to need some insulin over here.”

“Well, you just join back in when you’re ready,” Steve said. “Come here, Bucky. You wanna put on a show?”

Bucky smirked. “I’ve got this,” he said, moving so that he and Steve were facing each other in front of Tony. “I’m going to have to get rid of these clothes,” he said. “They’re in the way.” He grabbed at Steve’s suitcoat, pulling it off quickly. With his metal hand, he grabbed the collar of Steve’s shirt and yanked, ripping the fabric from Steve’s chest, buttons falling to the floor. Bucky grinned when he heard Tony’s sharp intake of breath.

“I liked that shirt!” Steve protested weakly.

“Should have thought about that before,” Bucky replied, his eyes glinting dangerously, his own cock hard again from the knowledge that Tony was there, watching them. He almost tore Steve’s pants when he couldn’t pull them down fast enough, but Steve batted his hands away and pulled them off himself. Steve wasn’t fast enough to save his boxers; Bucky grabbed the edge of the fabric and firmly pulled with his metal fingers, tearing the underwear in two and earning himself another moan from Tony’s direction.

“My good boxers,” Steve said, but his words were muffled as Bucky kissed him, pulling him close so their erections ground against each other.

“Should have known better!” Bucky grinned, kissing Steve along his jaw and neck.

“Mmm,” Steve replied, reaching down to stroke his own erection. “Bucky, I need you,” he groaned. “I have been so goddamn hard all evening,” he panted.

“You know what you need to do then, don’t you?” Bucky teased, running his hand over Steve’s hand and pumping his heavy erection.

“Catch,” called Tony, tossing a small packet of lube their way. Steve’s reflexes kicked in. He grabbed the packet, tore it open and in moments, pressed his lubed finger into Bucky’s ass slowly and steadily.

“How’s that?” Steve asked, pressing firmly against Bucky. “God you’re tight.”

“It’s ok,” Bucky said. “You’re not going to hurt me.”

Steve forced himself to wait another few moments before carefully adding a second finger, slowly scissoring the two fingers and thrusting them in and out gently. Bucky writhed against the fingers.

“Feels good,” Bucky said, breathless.

“You feel good,” Steve replied, adding a third finger and kissing Bucky’s ear.

“Steve, I’m fucking ready,” Bucky said impatiently, bending over, his arms resting on the back of a chair. “Fuck!”

Tony’s laughter cut through the lobby.

“Told you he’s insatiable,” Steve muttered but his attention was focused on one task: getting his painfully hard cock in Bucky’s perfect ass.

Both men groaned softly as they came together, Steve forcing himself to go slowly until Bucky was ready for more.

It wasn’t long before Bucky was crying out, “Goddamn it Steve, I thought you wanted to _fuck_ me!” and Steve obliged, thrusting in and out roughly while Bucky moaned beneath him.

Tony had gotten up from the chair and positioned himself in front of Bucky on his knees. He leaned forward to take Bucky’s erection into his mouth for the second time that evening. Bucky immediately arched into the touch. Steve and Tony eased into a slow and steady rhythm, just enough to bring Bucky to the edge but not enough to push him over.

“Please,” Bucky was begging as Steve ran his hands down Bucky’s back and Tony ran his hands down Bucky’s thighs, raking his fingernails against the sensitive skin. He was moaning, desperate for that extra bit of sensation to give him release. “Please, please, please,” he panted.

Steve grinned as he leaned forward to whisper in Bucky’s ear, knowing exactly what he needed to hear: “What if I told you that Tony is streaming this footage live, right now?”

Bucky’s back arched as the words threw him over the edge and he came with a wordless scream, his orgasm so hard that he barely felt as Steve came moments after. Bucky all but collapsed on top of Tony, his knees weak.

“I’m not actually,” Tony said after a minute. “That’s a bit much for me,” he admitted.

“Me too,” Steve agreed.

Bucky grinned from his comfortable spot curled up on Tony with Steve right behind him. “You guys. Where is your sense of adventure?”

“Adventure, not sure,” Tony said. “But I could use a more comfortable spot than the floor here,” he added. “I had a room prepared for you guys upstairs.”

Steve was pulling some tissues out of his pants pocket. “That would be nice,” he said. “Of course, that’s only if you’re all set, Bucky,” he teased.

Bucky yawned exaggeratedly. “I could sleep, sure,” he said with a small smile, the red flush that had been present almost all evening fading into a pink glow on his cheeks.

His yawn had Steve yawning too, followed by Tony. “I think this is an official first,” Steve said. “But I’m almost too tired to test it.”

“Then let me,” Tony offered gallantly. “After all, I was thinking we could go up to the helicopter landing pad and go at it again.”

Bucky’s cock twitched at the idea and Steve shook his head. “I’m thinking – maybe next time.”

With another yawn, Bucky agreed. “Next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, poor, tired Bucky, right? ;p 
> 
> I'm a huge fan of exhibitionist!Bucky - he's just too friggen cute and too damn sexy.


End file.
